Un último abrazo  CamusMilo
by L Diamond
Summary: Una pequeña historia en donde se demuestra la verdadera tristeza al separarse de un ser amado. Es un CamusMilo, con mucho angst aunque con algo de romance, así que para depresivos no la recomiendo, jeje. Si les gustó dejen reviews.


**Un último abrazo como regalo**

Abría sus pesados párpados lentamente, tratando de recordar que había sucedido y como había llegado hasta ese lugar. Una dolorosa punzada en el estómago hizo que se le escapara un débil gemido de sus labios. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba recostado en una camilla, con máquinas y bolsas de suero y sangre conectados a su cuerpo.

Lo único que rememoraba con claridad era una cegadora luz brillante junto con la bocina de un automóvil. Aún no sabía lo que significaba, pero por ahora no le interesaba. Solo deseaba descansar por lo adolorido y agotado que se encontraba.

Afuera, el bello cielo, antes celeste, ahora se encontraba cubierto por una capa de espesas nubes grises que advertían la nieve que pronto caería. Toda la ciudad, a pesar del clima, se encontraba de fiesta. Las tiendas, los hogares, los centros comerciales, los hoteles…todo estaba decorado con adornos adecuados a la Navidad. La gente iba y venía de una tienda a otra, comprando regalos, ingredientes para preparar la cena, etc.

Al comenzar a conciliar el sueño nuevamente, fue interrumpido por el ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse. Vislumbró a cuatro personas cerca de la camilla, de las cuales una se le hacía bastante conocida. Esos largos y lacios cabellos rojos, esos zafiros penetrantes, esa piel tan blanca como la misma nieve…tenía que ser él, era inconfundible…

"Ca…Camus…" – llamó en un susurro a la persona dueña de su corazón, estirando débilmente la mano como si quisiera alcanzarlo. Al escucharlo, el aludido se acercó a la camilla y le tomó con dulzura una mano entre las suyas, mientras las dos enfermeras y el doctor aún no salían de su asombro al ver al paciente despierto tan pronto.

_Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido  
que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_

"Estoy aquí Milo, cálmate, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo" – le decía el pelirrojo tratando de calmarlo, a la vez que acariciaba sus sedosos y azules cabellos con una infinita ternura. Al pedirle el doctor que abandonara la habitación, Camus habló precipitadamente – "Escucha, los médicos tienen que hacerte algunos exámenes y comprobar tu estabilidad, por lo que yo tendré que dejarte por unos momentos" – Al escuchar esto, el peliazul sujetó con fuerza la mano de Camus, rogando con la mirada para que este no se marchara ya que no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para articular palabra alguna. El pelirrojo, no pudiendo cumplir su pedido, se deshizo del agarre, y con una última mirada, abandonó la habitación.

El doctor, con ayuda de las enfermeras, acomodó al paciente para sacarle un poco de la escasa sangre que poseía en estos momentos. Milo, reuniendo fuerzas para hablar, se dirigió al médico mientras este cumplía su tarea

"Doctor…quisiera, quisiera saber que es lo que me sucedió" – habló rápidamente quedándose agotado al instante, pero continuó – "No recuerdo…como llegué hasta este lugar. Necesito…necesito saberlo…" – dijo esto último en un susurro por el esfuerzo que le significaba sacar la voz. El doctor, dándole la jeringa con sangre a una de las enfermeras, se dispuso a contestar

"Joven Milo, la verdad no sabría como explicarle exactamente lo que le sucedió, pero por lo que nos manifestó su amigo, el joven que lo trajo hasta la clínica, usted fue víctima de unos asaltantes. Ellos dispararon y a usted le llegaron dos balas directo al estómago, es por eso que perdió tanta sangre. También tiene una pequeña lesión en el cráneo, como consecuencia de que al dispararle perdió el conocimiento instantáneamente y calló al cemento, pero no es nada grave" – explicaba el médico – "Ya llevaba dos días inconsciente. Tuvimos suerte de que haya salido con vida, si se hubieran tardado un poco más al traerlo a la clínica, tenga por seguro que ya no se encontraría en este mundo. Ahora solo descanse, su estado aún es grave y necesita reposo absoluto. Nos veremos más tarde" – concluyó, a la vez que salía de la habitación con las dos enfermeras.

Milo intentó acomodarse lo más que pudo, pero a causa del dolor que le provocaba la herida del estómago quedó más incómodo de lo que estaba antes. Cerró los ojos intentando envolverse con el cansancio que lo dominaba para poder descansar un poco, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que un individuo entraba sigilosamente a la habitación, hasta sentarse a su lado tratando de hacer el menor ruido alguno.

Comenzó a deslizar uno de sus largos y blancos dedos por todo el rostro de Milo, lo que causó que este abriera los ojos un tanto asombrado, pero al darse cuenta de la persona que le propiciaba esas dulces caricias, no hizo objeción alguna.

"El doctor me permitió acompañarte todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, ya que como tus familiares están lejos de aquí, yo soy el único que te puede cuidar durante tu estancia en la clínica, claro, al menos que quieras que una enfermera cuide de ti" – al decir esto, una bella sonrisa adornó su magnífico rostro, dejando al peliazul algo admirado por la belleza y ternura que podía ser capaz de profesar.

"Entre una enfermera y tú, prefiero mil veces estar al cuidado de una persona maravillosa y bella, y eres tú el que cumple con eso" – le dijo mientras le tomaba una de sus manos y depositaba un dulce beso en ella, lo que provocó que Camus se sonrojara fuertemente, pero sin ser notado por su interlocutor – "Ser cuidado y atendido por estas manos tan frágiles y delicadas, será para mí un delirio…" – estas palabras causaron un mayor sonrojo en el menor, lo que provocó una débil sonrisa se reflejara en el rostro del peliazul.

_y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
es junto a ti mi amor_

"Milo, siento mucho que esto te haya pasado justo ahora. Hoy es Noche Buena, y estarás encerrado en esta clínica" - le decía todavía un poco sonrojado y aún con la mano del peliazul cogiendo la suya – "Pero no estarás solo, yo me quedaré contigo todo este día, mañana y todo el tiempo que pases en éste lugar, digas lo que digas, así que no pierdas tu tiempo en tratar de cambiar mi opinión que no lograrás nada" - le dijo sonriente.

Milo, al escucharlo, emitió un débil suspiro y habló – "Ya…ya lo se. No saco nada con tratar de hacerte cambiar de opinión…como si no te conociera. La Navidad es para pasarla con tu familia, pero no puedo…no puedo negar lo feliz que me hace el saber que te quedaras conmigo…" – concluyó mirando directo a los penetrantes zafiros del pelirrojo, y sin poder aguantar más el cansancio que lo dominaba por completo, se quedó dormido.

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mío_

_y abrázame…..y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…_

Camus, al ver que su acompañante había cedido a Morfeo, se puso de pié y trató de acomodarlo lo más que pudo sin despertarlo, para luego sentarse al lado de él nuevamente y admirar la ternura que emanaba del rostro dormido del peliazul. Comenzó a acariciarlo en el cabello suavemente para no interrumpir su sueño. Ese hombre era perfecto…guapo, inteligente, amable, tierno, preocupado por los demás…todo lo que alguien pudiera desear.

"Porque…porque tengo miedo de confesarte lo que siento…" – susurró a la vez que comenzaba a delinear las bellas facciones de su rostro – "Será porque solo me consideras tu mejor amigo, tu hermano pequeño, el que siempre está contigo, en las buenas y en las malas"- dejó de acariciarle el rostro y se dedicó solo a observar como dormía plácidamente, para luego él caer en un profundo sueño también, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la camilla.

_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido  
tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido  
que Dios lo hace mejor_

Habían pasado ya varias horas. Eras las 9 de la noche, y Camus despertó algo asombrado. No tenía planeado quedarse dormido, y menos cuidando de Milo. Miró a éste y se dio cuenta de que todavía dormía tranquilamente – "Es normal" – pensó para sí – "Está muy cansado y con mucho do…" – pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el brusco despertar que tuvo el accidentado. Pataleaba incansablemente y se retorcía de dolor. Eso no era bueno.

Camus, desesperado por lo que le sucedía a su amigo, llamó al doctor, y éste no tardó en llegar con tres enfermeras siguiéndolo para ayudarlo. Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el paciente, habló al fuerte y claro al pelirrojo luego de darles algunas indicaciones a las enfermeras para tratar a Milo

"Es mejor que salga de la habitación joven Camus, no se preocupe por su amigo, haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos" – le dijo empujándolo fuera de la sala

"¡Pero yo quiero estar con él!" – reclamó a la vez que era sacado por completo de la habitación

"Lo siento, es imposible. Ya le dije, haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance, pero… - pero el grito de una enfermera lo interrumpió

"¡¡DOCTOR!! ¡El paciente está empeorando, venga rápido!"

"¡Enseguida voy! – respondió el doctor, entrando nuevamente a la habitación dejando a un Camus estático por lo que acababa de oír.

**.o.o.o.o.**

Segundos, minutos, horas…no sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el doctor lo sacó de la habitación, pero para él era una eternidad.

No podía estar tranquilo. Necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien. De vez en cuanto una de las enfermeras salía de la habitación corriendo, seguramente a buscar algo, y luego ingresaba a ella rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad al pelirrojo de formular ninguna pregunta.

Estaba paseándose por los pasillos muy nervioso y preocupado, le era imposible sentarse y quedarse quieto en esos momentos. Miró nuevamente la puerta de la habitación, y se acercó a esta lentamente ya que acababa de salir el doctor con dos de las enfermeras.

"¿Cómo…cómo se encuentra Milo, doctor?" – preguntó con la voz temblorosa y con una fuerza que no sabía de donde la había sacado.

"Para serle sincero, la verdad es que ahora está en grave peligro de muerte. No le puedo asegurar el que pase la noche, y tampoco se explicar como fue a caer en éste estado" – explicó el médico – "Entre. El desea verle y pasar tal vez su última noche con vida junto a usted" – no dijo nada más y se retiró con las dos enfermeras, mientras Camus, con el corazón estrujado, ingresaba a la habitación. La enfermera, al verlo entrar, acomodó mejor al paciente y se retiró con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

_y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
es junto a ti mi amor_

Camus se sentó en el lugar que hace un rato antes había ocupado al lado de la camilla de Milo. El aludido, al verlo a su lado, intentó sonreír pero las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban no se lo permitían. El pelirrojo tomó una de las manos de su amado secreto, se la besó con delicadeza y, no aguantando más las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, comenzó a sollozar ahí mismo dejando caer la mano de Milo sobre las sábanas y apoyándose en éstas.

"N…no llo…llores" – le dijo el peliazul, acercando débilmente su mano a los cabellos rojos de su acompañante para comenzar a acariciarlos con tanta ternura que Camus levantó su rostro repleto de lágrimas, recibiendo esta vez sí una sonrisa por parte del peliazul.

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía  
y abrázame…..y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…_


End file.
